


cybun ?

by piecanny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Body Modification, Come Swallowing, Cyborg Genji Shimada, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Genji Shimada, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hana "D.Va" Song Has PTSD, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Submissive Hana "D.Va" Song, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecanny/pseuds/piecanny
Summary: uh just idiots fuckin and being in lovethis is smut!!
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	cybun ?

Hana awoke in a cold sweat. Ever since the dreaded omnic battle in South Korea she had many sleepless nights due to an all too real nightmare of the events. No matter how hard she tried, whenever she’d close her eyes to go back to sleep, it was all she could think of. Unfortunately for Hana, the small strike team consisting of her, Genji, Lucio, and Tracer was scheduled to dispatch to Egypt the next night. Spending the night tossing and turning was not on her to-do list. And so, begrudgingly she crept her way to her ninja company’s personal quarters.

Moments after she knocked on his door, she was met with a sight leaving her face beet red. There stood her secret crush in nothing but his briefs and a mask that covered from the tip of his nose to underneath his jaw. The sight of his nearly naked form went straight to her loins but she powered through.

“What’s wrong, Hana?” Genji inquired, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“O-Oh, uh, um, I had a bad dream and…” she paused. She felt so pathetic asking for help from people. “I wanted to ask if I could sleep with you.” She explained. The cyborg cocked his head and raised a brow at her words and it took Hana a moment to understand why. “Not like that! I meant, like, sleep next to you. I didn’t mean anything… weird.” Her flustered response made Genji chuckle to himself, admiring her adorable flustered self.

“I know. I was only teasing, don’t worry.” He smiled encouragingly at her still crimson face, before patting the top of her head. The gesture only causing her to pout.

“W-Well don’t. It’s mean…” she complained. Genji raised his hands in mock surrender.

“I apologise.” 

Genji took a moment to eye up her present attire. She wore a thin pink ill-fitting tank top and white pajama shorts that could easily been mistaken for underwear. In her arms she held a stuffed peach-coloured rabbit with one of it’s eyes missing. She looked adorable, as usual. “Would you like to have some warm milk, Hana?” 

Hana's mind instantly went to lewd thoughts causing her to squeeze her bunny, close to her chest. She nodded in affirmation to his invitation, thus they walked side by side to the headquarters’ kitchen.  
After heating milk for them both and pouring them into coffee mugs, Genji led the gamer to his room. In the corner was an extended window perch with navy cushions which complimented the maroon of his bed sheets. Hesitantly Hana sat down on the bench. Genji set down his sunflower-yellow mug on the mantle below his television and grabbed a stray throw blanket off of his bed. It was a tan colour and plush, undoubtedly soft. To her surprise, Genji wrapped it around her shoulders. 

“Thank you, Genji.” She smiled at him fondly. It took everything in her to not lunge at him and kiss his stupid face. After grabbing his mug, he sat cross-legged next to the girl he found himself falling for more each day. He pressed on the outer edges of his mask, a hissing sound alerting Hana to his actions. For the first time, Hana saw her beloved ninja without the mask he adorned every second she saw him. He had a defined jaw, stubble peppered around its edge. Though she had seen his deep amber eyes in photos and previously that night, however with the light of the moon shining off of them, they left her speechless. They had an almost red hue to them and despite the faint creases around them, made him look so very youthfully playful. Full eyelashes lined them, looking almost so thick she might’ve thought he was wearing eyeliner if she weren’t in such close proxemics to him.

Prominent scars littered his tanned skin, and to Hana, they only added to his handsome features. There was jagged scarring and metal plating that spanned the underside of his jaw that was no doubt from one of his numerous surgeries. Apparently when Overwatch found him, he was nearly dead, one of his injuries was a completely fractured jaw bone, which even Dr. Ziegler couldn’t repair. 

“Is something wrong?” the ninja inquired at her gawking expression. She blinked slowly before shaking her head, swallowing hard. Her face felt as if it were on fire with how hard she was blushing.

“No. I just… have never seen you without your mask on.” She tried to explain without sounding to obvious with her growing attraction. She always thought Genji was handsome but this brought on a literal whole new face to the man of her dreams.

“Really? I’m sorry if it’s bothering you-“ Genji started, beginning to pick up his mask which he had set aside, but Hana grabbed his wrist, cutting him off.

“No, leave it off.” She demanded.

“You seem uncomf-“Genji said apologetically, but was once again cut off mid sentence.

“I'm not! You...! You just...! Are really…” She nearly yelled. “…cute.” She mumbled in finishing.

Genji felt himself blush at her words. “Oh. Well thank you, Hana. The uh, feeling is mutual, I can assure you.” He smirked, waiting for a reaction. He took a sip of his toasty beverage. The pilot blushed and puffed her cheeks, before bringing her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knee. “If you want to talk about your dream, I’m here to lend any help I can.” He changed the subject to not subject the girl to more embarrassment.

“No, but thanks. I don’t really like talking about it. I’m sorry.” Hana felt herself begin to tear up. 

“I understand.” Genji nodded and pet her again. “If you ever need me, I’m here for you. Remember that.”

“Thanks, Genji…” she sniffed and scooted closer. “You mean a lot to me, y'know.”

“Likewise, Hana.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments, eyeing each other’s expressions, eyes drifting to the other's lips. Genji was the first to snap out of the trance. He cleared his throat and stood up.

“We should go to bed, hm?” He said, with more disappointment seeping through than he had meant. Hana nodded, her eyes welling up once again.

Genji climbed under the covers first, closing his eyes hard, willing himself to sleep. The bed never shifted with new weight and he sat up and looked over to the perch. Hana laid with the blanket pulled up over her head and was shaking.

“Hana…?” Silence. He tried to get her attention again, getting out of bed and squatting next to her.

“Hana? What’s wrong?” He whispered.

“N-Nothing. Leave me alone. Please.” She wept.

“If nothing was wrong you wouldn’t be so upset. I want to help you, Hana.” He rubbed her shoulder, firm but soothing.

“Leave me alone!” She snapped, causing Genji's hand to retract as if it were burned.

“Okay. My apologises.” He replied, gingerly.

Genji climbed back into bed, silence so deafening you could hear a pin drop.

“I like you, okay?” Hana broke the tension.

The cyborg sat up once again. “P-Pardon…?”

“I've had a crush on you since the first time we played Mario Kart together. I just… I thought you were gonna kiss me and I thought I had a chance but you didn’t so I just felt stupid and I’m sorry.” Hana explained, talking almost too fast for Genji to process the confession.

He felt his heart skip a beat and tears burn in the corners of his eyes. “Hana, I feel the same way but I…” He paused to swallow the lump in his throat. “I’m sixteen years older than you. You have your whole life ahead of you. I couldn’t take that from you. I promised myself I wouldn’t catch feelings for you and I failed you. I am the one who should apologise.” He covered his now overflowing eyes with his organic forearm, hearing Hana shuffle across the room.

Suddenly, he felt the weight on the bed shift. Hana crawled up over Genji, looming over him.

“Genji? I’m glad you failed.” She whispered, a smile was present in her words. Genji withdrew his forearm.

“But-“ The ninja's words were cut short by plush lips slotting against his. They kissed until they had to separate for air, both panting softly.

“Are you sure you want this?” Genji asked, twirling a tendril of her hair as he looked at her lovingly. Hana nodded. The cyborg sat up and the gamer sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, while the former's hands settled on her hips, stroking lightly. Their lips locked once again, the inexperienced Hana taking a chance in sliding her tongue into her lovers’ mouth which was met with Genji’s experienced muscle. He inhaled hard and pulled her closer, sucking her plump lower lip. The pilot shifted her weight slightly and gasped as she felt his hardened member. 

“Genji…” She moaned, pulling away exposing her neck to Genji’s hungry maw which immediately began sucking hickeys into the tender flesh, hands traveling down to clutch her thighs. “I’m a virgin.” She admitted. At her confession, Genji froze and pulled away from her neck.

“We don’t have to go further if you don’t want to, koishii.” He assured, hands going to her sides once again. Immediately, Hana placed them back.

“No. I want this. I want you so bad, daddy.” She begged before slapping a hand over her mouth in surprise. Instead of being upset, Genji chuckled.

“I-I didn't mean to!” She lied after uncovering her mouth. 

Genji smirked and and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I hear you loud and clear, my love." The young girl blushed and covered her face in embarrassment at the admission. Her lover continued, "I don't mind. Let daddy take care of you, baby." Hana nodded as Genji stroked her cheek with his organic thumb. 

He kissed her languidly before he went back to sucking her neck, gently scrapping his teeth against her exposed throat. He gripped her waist as she began rolling her hips against his erection. “Please, please, please, please…!” 

“Patience is a virtue, Hana~” Genji tutted, squeezing her harder, grinding up against her. She whimpered, digging her nails into his shoulders. Genji hissed. “Naughty little thing.” He chuckled.

“Can I l-lay down I think my legs are gonna give out if you keep teasing.” Hana complained. The ninja hummed in affirmation, retracting his hands. Hana laid down next to him, legs spread. As Genji climbed over her, she pressed her clit through her pajamas with the heel of her palm to help sate the near unbearable arousal. 

“Genji…” She whispered as he anchored himself over her. “Please, I need it.”

He smirked menacingly at her squirming. “Need what, Hana?” He asked, with a sultry look.

Hana blushed and reached for her beloved's sex, gripping it experimentally. Genji groaned and lightly bucked into her fist.

“Hm?” He reaffirmed his question.

“Y-Your cock. I want it inside me, Genji.” She confessed, feeling said man's dick twitch impatiently in his briefs. She squeezed it playfully, causing him to moan in spite of himself.

“You have no idea what you do to me, love.” He shook his head in disbelief at how seductive she was without even knowing. Hana giggled.

“I think I do since you do the same to me.” She grinned and blushed as the took his hand and guided it under her bottoms, slicking his fingers on her wet folds. He never broke eye contact as he rubbed her slit expertly, licking his lips before speaking.

“How often do you think of me doing this to you?” His voice was raspy and he punctuated his question with slipping a finger inside her. She arched her back and bit her lip at the intrusion.

“All the time.” She admitted and repeated over and over, her voice no quieter than a whisper, as if it were a prayer.

“Good. Do you crave having me inside you, Hana?” he asked, teasingly. Her eyes screwed shut as he added another finger and bumped her g-spot with ease. She nodded eagerly. “Of course.” He chuckled, cockiness seeping into his words.

“Genji, please. Fill me up…” She begged once again. “I wanna be full of you. I wanna feel you all over me. I need you. Please, Genji, if you love me, you’d stop fucking teasing me…!”

Genji tutted once again. “That’s a manipulative tactic, koishii.”

Hana pouted. “Well you’re torturing me for no reason!”

Genji withdrew his fingers and sat back on his knees, pushing his raven hair out of his face. “Have you never heard of foreplay?” Hana frowned at him causing him to grin and sigh. He kissed her gently before resuming his position. “I do love you. Endlessly. Since you’ve been good and it’s getting to be too much even for me, I’ll abide by your wishes, hime. Strip for me, yeah?”

Once Hana rid herself of her pajamas, Genji sat gawking at her gorgeous body. Her breasts we’re just enough to cup in his hands, adorned with light pink nipples, milky white skin, glistening pussy lips, dusted the same pink as her areolas. He pinched her tits teasingly, Hana's cheeks reddening at the moan escaping her quivering mouth and shed off his restrictive black briefs.

They sat studying each other’s nude forms. Genji’s cock was long, thick and cut, making the virgin girl wonder if it’d even fit inside her. Nonetheless, Hana drooled at the sight and unconsciously moved further down the bed. Genji stroked himself a few times as he eyed her, precum beading from his cock. His abdomen was adorned with his pectorals and abs, the latter lined with his happy trail which lead perfectly to his well manscaped base. Genji once again loomed over Hana. He rubbed his tip over her dripping slit, making her whine.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked again. Hana once again nodded. She parted her legs and drifted one of her hands to spread her wet pussy lips. He smiled at her adoringly and pushed inside slowly, searching her face you gage a reaction. She winced until he reached the hilt. “How is it, koishii?” He asked. She wiggled experimentally and gasped at the sensation of his cock nudging her cervix, slightly.

“It hurts a little…” She began which was met with an apologetic look from the cyborg. “But… I've thought of this too many times to stop now.” She giggled before kissing him chastely. He smirked and began to shallowly thrust into her heated walls. He moaned as she tightened when a jolt of pleasure shot through her body. “Do that again…” She plead, which was met with a light thrust into an area that made her see stars. “Harder, daddy~”

Genji pulled out almost completely before sliding back in with more force. Hana moaned louder this time and wrapped her legs around him. 

“Don’t stop. I can take it.” She assured the hesitant man, who swallowed hard and nodded. He began to pick up the pace, and the faster he got the higher Hana's moans got. Luckily, everybody’s personal room was soundproofed so he wouldn’t be questioned or chastised come morning. Or later, seeing as it was 3 a.m.

Genji pistoned in and out of Hana's cunt, every brush against her g-spot causing it to clench around him. He felt his cock pulse. He was close. 10 years of no sex really took a toll on his usually impressive stamina. But he would be damned if he wasn’t going to make her cum, too. He kissed her sloppily, his mouth briefly muffling her mewls and yelps. He then returned to sitting back on his knees and held the gamer's hips as he bounced her up and down his cock. She covered her mouth in an attempt to mute her squeals but Genji circled an arm around her waist and pulled it away, locking their fingers together and pinning said hand to the bed. Her other hand reached up to clutch his hair and pull him in for a rough kiss before they parted, both breathless.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…!” Genji whined in pleasure, voice breaking on the last word.

“Don’t stop! Oh god, Oh god!” Hana nearly screamed. “Genji!” Hana's pussy spasmed around his dick and she moaned as she experienced the waves of orgasm. 

It took everything in Genji to not come undone at the sight. “Hana, baby, look at me, hime.” He cooed which she obliged. Her eyes were hazy and her cheeks were bright pink. Small squeaks left her lips as she rode out the aftershocks, amplified by the eye contact. She panted.

“Genji? I wanna taste you…” She explained before kissing him softly.

“O-Okay. Come here, koishii.” He whispered. After pulling out, he stood up off the bed as Hana sat on her knees, hands in between her thighs. She whined before opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue. Genji stroked his cock above her mouth, feeling as if he was floating on a cloud as she looked up at him. Once he reached his peak, he gently set the head of his cock against her lower lip and the tip of her tongue. His seed painting his deflowered lover's tongue. 

She gasped as his cum pumped into her mouth and shivered as she felt his sex twitch against her. Once the final drops of fluid left his dick, Hana closed her mouth and swallowed. Genji chuckled.

“Good?” He inquired, breathing slowly evening out. Hana hummed in affirmation. 

“I'd like to return the favour, next time.” He smirked as he sat next to her on the bed.

“Next time…?” She asked with a coy grin. Of course, she wanted to make love to him again but he got to have all the fun earlier with the “foreplay”.

“I-I mean if you would like there to be a next time that is.” He whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear, cocking his head, eyes shining. He was going for the puppy dog look and it was most definitely working. 

Hana feigned thinking for a few moments. "I’d love to.” Hana giggled. Genji bounced on the bed in excitement and went to kiss her but was stopped by an index finger against his lips. “If you… be my boyfriend?” She asked sheepishly. He smiled warmly and gave her a passionate kiss after she removed her hand.

“I’d be honoured, hime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Japanese  
> Koishii : beloved, dear, love  
> Hime : princess


End file.
